A Night To Remember
by JP-Ryder
Summary: (Adopted from Beastlie Boy)Changeling has explored new things in his life ever since he met the Huntress.
1. Meeting Huntress

**Hi there, this is JP-Ryder and most of you are wondering "What is this?" and when you read the chapter you'll know that its from "Changeling and Huntress: A Night to Remember" by Beastlie Boy. Well I adopted it after the author died on a hit and run and I've communicated with his sister with permission to upload four chapters we've both worked on for fun while I helped him with his story "Titans of Jasper City". So in honor of his memory, I'm sharing you what we both did with four chapters worth of Changeling lemons.**

 **I do not own all of the characters from DC Comics.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

 **A Night to Remember.**

 **Lemon: Changeling/Huntress.**

The Titans and the Justice League are having an annual get together at the League's Watchtower. All Titans members mingle with the Justice League members as they have conversations with one another.

Changeling, formerly known as Beast Boy, was left alone as he watches his friends mingle with others heroes. Nightwing and Starfire talks with Batman and Wonder Woman, Cyborg talks to the more technological heroes like Atom, Steel, and Mister Terrific, and Raven is with the magic users Zatanna, Enchantress, and Dr. Fate.

Changeling sigh as he was all left alone at the bar. He had one drink from the bar as someone walks in next to him.

"Look like you need some company?" Spoke the woman sitting next to him. She was a raven haired woman of Italian decent, for which he can tell. She wore a dark purple V shaped mask, deep brown eyes and red lips with a beauty mark on her left cheek. She wore a purple and black leotard that only exposes her abdomen as it fits her hourglass body. Her thighs were bare as she wore mid thigh high boots. She also wears a purple cape as the green titan finds this woman exotic.

"Yeah, my friends went to mingle other members." He replied as he sips his drink. "Name's Changeling by the way."

"Huntress." She replied to him.

He rotates in his seat and looks at the heroine. She was never noticed by him before, but now she has his full attention. Huntress couldn't help but to let a smile form across her face.

"So, how long have you been a Titan?" she asked. He thought about what he was asked and failed to produce an actual answer.

"I don't even know." he answered, "That may be bad because I'm one of it's founders." He began to laugh nervously.

"Eh there's no shame in that." Huntress states as she hands Changeling a glass of her drink. "Ever try alcohol before?" She asked him.

"I have...when I was 12." He answered remembering a time in his Doom Patrol days he snuck into Mento's cabinet of wine and took a sip of it until Mento caught him. "My old man scolded me for it and made me drink a whole bottle in one glass. Turns out I can withstand alcohol."

"Wow, interesting." Huntress said as she cross her legs noticing the green titan's shy look. "Let's see if you can handle scotch."

"Scotch?" he questioned, "Like the butter?"

"No," she laughed.

"Like hopping?"

"Stop that!" She continued to laugh at how clueless he was about the alcoholic beverage. She ordered two shots of it and looked at it. "If you can handle this, you're an amazing one-of-a-kind person." she said.

"Um...I like to think that I already am." he said referencing toward his green complexion.

"Touché." she added as their drinks arrived in front of them. Changeling looked long and hard at the brown liquid before him as he became a little skeptical about consuming the unknown substance.

"Come on and try it." Huntress told him as the changeling thought about it long and hard as he takes a sip of it.

After a gulp he puts the glass down. Huntress looks at him as she asked "So how was it?" She asked as she saw the smirk in his face.

"Nothing different." He states with a smirk "A little bitter but it's nothing to knock me out."

"Hmm." Huntress hummed as she looks at the green man. She motions her boot to tap onto his boot as she uses her boot to brush up his leg. "You're an interesting guy, you know that?"

He had to control himself and try not to get too sexually excited from the feeling of his leg being rubbed.

"Really?" He asked. She just nodded in response.

"How so?" Changing questions once again.

"Aside the pointy ears and skin complexion, you've got some secrets you'd rather not share. Some deep dark secrets." she comments as Changeling gulps "So, are you like, legal?"

"Turning 19 for a few months." Changeling replied shyly.

"Oh don't be shy, I like younger men." she purred as she lean close to him.

"Then how old are you?" he asked her.

"26." she answered stroking his leg with her boot.

Changeling thought to himself that two can play this game as his hand lowered to her bare thigh as he circle her upper thigh, making Huntress smile with a hum.

"Cheeky, aren't you?" she asked him with a sly look.

He returned the smile and continued to run his fingers around her thigh. "I hope you're enjoying yourself with your hand down there." she teased as she moved her leg up to his lap.

Changeling looks at the curvy leg fitting for the thigh high boot. It has purple strapped with a zipper line all the way from the top to the heel. He looks at her as his hand rubs the boot covered leg to her exposed naval which makes her smirk some more.

"How about we ditch the party and head down to my bunk?" she offered to him.

Changeling was surprised when he was given the offer. She was offering him to go to her room for some private time. Knowing where it leads, he never thought of doing something with an older woman, but his mind was filled with hormones for the beautiful woman. Those ruby lips, that nice figure of hers with soft tanned skin, fitting tight costume, round breast, curvy waist, shapely butt and elegant legs.

"Care to show me where?" he asked as he sees her smile.

"Sure, follow me." Huntress leads the green titan to her bunk as he follows. On the way he was behind her as he got a good view of her swaying hips and wedged butt showing some of her shapely cheeks.

/

Huntress takes the green titan into her bunk of the Watchtower. The Changeling was surprised at how standard it is, with a lot of arrows, spare crossbows, a round queen size bed and some dressers and a closet. It was also colored purple.

"Nice room." he said as he looks around the room.

"Yeah, you don't get these kinds of rooms in an apartment." Huntress said as she sits on the bed.

"Come on, sit with me!" she motioned for him to come to the bed.

Changeling did as he was told as he sits beside the Huntress. When he followed the vigilante his eyes were starring at her round ass as the leotard of her costume had a wedge up her butt.

"So...do you ever have a wedgie in your leotard?" He asked her.

"A couple of times," she said as she realized that she had one at the time. In her mind, that means that he was looking in order to know that she gets wedges. 'Time to have some fun,' she thought. "I usually stretch it out when I bend over." She stood from the bed and began to stretch.

Changeling watch as the woman bends down giving him a good look of her butt in the air. He felt a bulge in his pants when he sees how the elastic of the bottom of her leotard wedge up through her butt crack, making it look like a thong.

Then something went completely from out of his control as the Changeling's fingers dig through the elastic strand between her cheeks as he pulls it up from her butt. "What are you doing?" She asked him turning her head to look at what he was doing.

"Something," he simply responded. After pulling back far enough, he released his grip which allowed her uniform to spank her juicy rear.

"Oooh!" She exclaimed. She was excited by this action.

"Sting, doesn't it?" He asked her as Huntress chuckled at the titan's actions.

"Not sore enough." She said as she rubs her rear in front of him, giving Changeling a lap dance. She gyrate her hips in front of him as Changeling gave a arousing look. When she starts shaking her plump rear on his lap, she then felt the bulge in his pants...the big bulge.

"Pretty excited aren't we?" She joked as Changeling began to grind against her. She was happy that he did so now she felt every inch of his penis against her butt.

Changeling then wrapped his arms around her waist as he got her to sit down on his lap. Huntress felt the bulge in between her ass as she felt his arms feeling her up. She decides to give a struggle but she couldn't release his grip. She felt one hand circling her exposed stomach and the other has the fingers rubbing her left breast. She was enjoying this as she felt his breath over her neck.

"You like this, don't you?" He asked her as he sees her legs kicking up and down. "Why don't I take those boots off to be more comfy?"

Huntress smiled at the offer as she giggly reply "Go for it, young man."

Changeling lay Huntress down on the bed, as he moves in front of her by the foot of the bed. Then he proceeds to take her boots off as he finds the zipper of the thigh high boot and slowly zips it down to the foot. He then slowly takes off the boot as he slides it down from her feet, as once the long boot is taken off, showing her long thick and curvy leg in front of him with purple painted toe nails. He then did the same with the other boot as he takes it off, leaving Huntress' legs bare.

He picked the woman up and laid her across the bed as he begins to feel all over from her neck to her toes. She moaned in delight which just made him more aroused. She reached her foot out and traced his chest, his stomach, and eventually his erection as well.

As her foot feels his erection, Huntress can tell from the size that its large. She was curious in what it looks like as she ask him "May I see what you got in those pants, C?"

He grinned at her as he respond "Only if you show me your goods."

"Eh, I'm in no hurry." she said as she unzips her leotard as she slips out of her costume revealing her double D-cups with no top on "I like going commando during crime fighting." she explained which makes Changeling's erection grew.

As she takes her leotard off she slips it down through her legs as she threw it down on the floor, leaving her naked. "Now its your turn, Greeny."

Changeling did as he was told as he kept his bargain. He takes off his shirt first revealing his chiseled chest as he loosens his pants and underwear. Huntress gets a good look at his now naked form as she is shocked at what she sees "Holy crap, how can you walk with that hanging?"

"There are a lot of things about me that can surprise you." he whispered as he grabs her legs as he kisses each of her toes while caressing her calves. Huntress moans as she puts her hand on Changeling's large 9 inch penis as she massage his balls.

He flinched due to his sensitive balls being caressed by her long nails. Huntress then focused more on stroking the head of his dick and hoped to make him cum. Changeling then reached his hand down to play with her clit which had easily gotten a reaction out of her.

Huntress giggled at the sensation as she can feel his fingers tickling her clit. she knew he was turned on with her fingers fondling his balls as he massage her pussy. She then takes the initiative as she struggles to get her legs out of his arm as she spreads them.

"Eat me up." she told him as Changeling did as she told him. He leans over in between her legs as he kiss her inner thigh to her vagina. He then starts to lick her trimmed pussy as she moans. Changeling then held her waist up as he has her on top of him by turning her upside down as she is now where his large cock is.

"Now we can pleasure ourselves." he said as he continues to eat out of her cooch. Huntress did the same as she inserts the tip into her mouth.

They both begin to make sexual moan's as the two please each other. Changeling uses his tongue to lick every crevice. He licks and sucks on her clit and also uses his tongue to push inside of the vagina. Huntress on the other end was licking the head and swirling her tongue all around the sexual organ. Huntress had also remembered to continued to fondle with his sack.

Huntress sucks in the monster between the green furred thighs as she tries not to bite. She fondled his balls some more by rubbing it in, as she gets the cock to insert down to her throat by controlling her gagging reflexes. Changeling feels his hard cock in the woman's mouth, as he swirls her vaginal walls inside as he massage her inner thighs. He squeezes her thighs with his thumbs as he moves his hands forward to her butt cheeks. He squeeze them like balloons as he gives some spankings on each cheek to make Huntress moans.

"AAAAAoooooohhhh!" Huntress moans through her mouth as she continues to get the hard green poll inside of her throat. She feels like cumin but she didn't want to lose to him. This was a fight for dominance as who can make who cum first.

Changeling then starts to have an idea as he licks her clit. He pinches her juicy butt a couple of times making Huntress unleash moans as she squeeze his balls, making him moan in pleasure due to the nails 'Maybe I should bite her ass.' he thought considering the idea. 'But she might bite my balls, but its worth the risk.' he thought as he moves up to bite her left butt cheek, making her scream in pleasure as she starts to feel wet in her pussy.

"So...it's like...mmm...that?" She said with moans in between. "Two can...play at that game!" She bent to reach for his balls so she could bite back, but Changeling panicked and bit her right butt cheek before she was able to bite down. She jumps up and moans again. She smiles as she is just being assaulted by waves of pleasure.

"Ooooh...yeeaahhhh!" She screams in pleasure as she felt his teeth biting her plump ass as she jiggles her butt in front of his face. She felt the spanks from his hands causing her to unleash some more moans as she looks at the long cock reaching to her face. She was getting hot as she sweat pullets; having the green titan few years younger than her giving her this amount of pleasure. No one has given her this much fun and a challenge, not even her ex-boyfriend the Question can make her this hot.

She locks his head with her legs as Changeling caresses her thighs. He knew she was preventing him from continuing as she continues to give him a blow job. He moans in pleasure, not wanting to lose this battle so he thought two can play that game. So he extends his tongue to lick the sole of her left foot, causing her to squeal while the hard green cock is still in her mouth causing her to swallow it whole. She can't take the tongue licking her foot to her calf and the back of her knee as she continues to sucking his dick. 'Oh no, I'm cumming!' she thought as she starts to orgasm from the Changeling licks her upper thigh to her clit, the massaging on her foot, and the spanking on her buttocks as she's about to unleash her juice from the triple pleasure wave throughout her body. She tried her best to hold it back, but apparently her best wasn't good enough since she started to moan loudly and squirt all of her juices straight into Changeling's face.

"Aaaaaaaoooooohh!" She continued to cum as her body, specifically her legs, were uncontrollably shaking. That didn't stop Changeling, though. His tongue was still inside of her as her body began to shake violently. She reached out for his dick in attempt to get him to lose focus on her pussy, but she was shaking way too much to control her body movements.

"I'M STILL CUMMING!"

Changeling knew he would triumph as Huntress's cum spread over his face and mouth. Huntress's legs stops shaking as the green titan gets a good look on her jiggling butt. Huntress felt numb as she can't feel her legs as they slump down on the bed.

She huffs as she gives a breather and lay on the green large penis on his lap. Changeling moves her legs over next to him as he massage her butt. "Mmmm, now that's niiiice." she said feeling like jelly. "I never kneeeew you were this gooooood."

"Babe, I can show you some of my moves that will make you drop your panties." he said as he picks himself up as he wraps the Huntress from behind, carrying her under his arm like a prize pig as Huntress just face the floor with her rear in front. He pinches her butt a couple of times making Helena yelp with giggles. He spanked her juicy rear while holding her under his arm as he sees her foot raising up in the air.

"Mmm." she hummed as she gets the feeling of her legs back after it tingles from the cum she spread. Her nipples became erected as she is turned on by his touch "Oooooh, this is nice."

"Glad you like it." he told her as he looks at the beautiful woman without her mask. "So I haven't gotten your name." he requested as Huntress turns her body to face him,

"Helena Bertinelli." she answered as her foot rubs his boner. "What about you?"

"Gar Logan." Changeling replied.

"I'll call you Logan, sounds manlier." she said as she is brought to him on his lap, with the hard cock next to her. She then gyrate her hips towards him. "How does it feel to have sex with an older woman?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he answered which left Helena confused, "But I wouldn't mind finding out." After making this statement, he managed to slide his penis inside of the woman who moaned loudly.

"Feels good so far," he teased as her head hung back and exposed her neck. Logan didn't waste any time to take advantage by kissing her neck which pleasured her even more. His hip motions were moving opposite of hers, so he was pounding her as she felt every single centimeter of it rub against the walls of her vagina. She couldn't wait to make him cum, but had to be careful to not cum again herself. Helena then pushed off as his penis fell out and she decided to place it in between her breasts for the rest of the way.

Changeling likes the feeling of having his large package rubbed in between the woman's breast as Huntress licks the tip. He was aroused as he moves his hands to grab her large chest to give them a squeeze.

"How's about putting that large thing inside?" Huntress asked him as he sees the smile on her lips.

Suddenly, his eyes got big. He didn't expect to go this far at first. Now, he can't wait to go that far. "You ain't gotta tell me twice!" he said as he moved to where she would be on all fours. Changeling came up from behind and teased her. He rubbed the tip against the opening and she bit her lips in an effort to hold back her loud and excited moans.

Huntress feels the Changeling pumping up inside of her as she keeps biting her lips to prevent from moaning. She knew that he was good almost like he knew what he was doing. She couldn't handle it anymore as she unleash some moans from her mouth.

"There you go," said the man, "Let it all out." He said this to distract himself from the fact that he would need to let it all out soon. He let a groan slip out which let her know that Changeling was coming close. She pulled him out and turned around so she could use her hands to assist him.

Changeling wondered what is she doing until he feels her hands gripping onto his hard cock. She uses her thumb to caress his mighty bulge as Changeling starts to feel like cumming. She looks at the cock getting hard when she rubs the tip and hard skin of the green dick. She licks her lips as she keeps thrusting the dick to make the boy feel ready to cum inside of her cooch.

"I think you're ready to unleash your load." she said to him as she sees his arousal.

He clenched his fist and tried his best to fight the urge. The hero knew that his time was coming, literally. Precum begins to leak out of his penis which notified Huntress that he couldn't take the pleasurable sensations any longer. He releases his thick and warm semen all over the woman. There was a large amount rolling down her breast and cleavage area, and a small amount landed on her lips.

Huntress just gave a smile of bliss as she licks the semen from her face as she gives a warm look. "Tastes sweet." She said as she saw his arousing look.

"That's a lot of my juice all over you." Changeling replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Sure is," she agreed, "You're lucky I came to help, because that's way too much to be carrying around." Changeling fell back to the floor and the two just laid there after.

"That...was...hot." Changeling said as his hand was pressing onto Huntress's butt. "Think we can do this sometime again?"

Huntress looks up to him as she was lying onto his chest as she replied "Sure, but we better get dressed or your friends will wonder where you are."

'But I want to stay like this forever..." he playfully whine as he saw his naked lover standing up and pressing her foot onto his crotch.

He began to jerk and twitch from being over excited. He started moaning as she rubbed up and down from the tip to the balls. The boy eyed the purple painted toes stroke his happy place. Eventually, he couldn't stand the pleasure as he scooted himself away. Huntress laughed and walked towards the restroom.

"Guess I was too much for your dick to handle."

"Man, why do you have to be so hot?" he asked looking at her shapely ass.

"It's all in the glutes, honey." she states as she heads to the door to the restroom as she looks at him "You coming in or what?" she asked as she hid her body inside the restroom with only her head sticking out as well as her leg sticking out of the door seductively.

Changeling smiled as he walks in the restroom after picking up his clothes. "Clever woman."

/

"Where's Changeling?" Nightwing asked as the Titans regroup after mingling with the League members.

"Perhaps he met someone and is occupying with the person." Star said looking around for the green titan.

"He's probably in the restroom somewhere." Raven said trying to sense where he is. She can feel lust and sex somewhere in the watchtower as she thinks its probably some League or other Titan members having sex somewhere.

Cyborg looks around and doesn't see him anywhere, and the way he knew Changeling, he would never miss a party. He began to think that he was kidnapped or something.

Aye, everybody!" He yelled, "Changeling is missing! Search the tower and the perimeter for any signs!"

"Dude, I'm here." Changeling said appearing behind his friend.

"Friend Changeling, where have you been?" Starfire asked noticing a woman behind him. "And who is this?"

He quickly began to think of a lie. "Oh, this is Huntress," he said, "She wanted to walk and talk so we just walked around." Cyborg nodded his head, but Raven wasn't buying it. She looks down and sees a bulge slowly fading in his uniform.

"What is that?" she asked which left Changeling confused due to him not knowing what she was referring to.

"What is what?" Huntress asked for she was confused as well.

"That!" Raven points down at Changeling's erection which leaves him embarrassed.

"Oh why asking? He's just happy to see me." Huntress states as she winks at Changeling which leaves Raven to raise her eyebrow. "Well, nice knowing you, Logan. Let's meet again another time."

Changeling smiled as he secretly pinch Huntress's ass which leaves her to yelp. "I'll be counting on it, Helena."

The Titans were in disbelief when they heard him call her Helena. They knew exactly what she meant by that and that led to the next question.

"Was she as happy to see you?" Raven asked while remembering the essence of intimacy in the air.

Huntress answered before Changeling could "Have you seen his package? Makes me wonder how he can walk with that large thing keeps hanging around." This makes Changeling blush even more as he sees her lick her lips. "So yeah, I'm happy to see him."

Cyborg began to smile at the whole situation. He walked over to his friend and patted him on the shoulder and laughed. "Man, I ain't know you had it in you." he said as Changeling smiled as well.

"I just got it like that." he responded.

"I think Friend Changeling has mated with the League Friend Huntress." Starfire said to Nightwing.

"Yeah, I can tell." Nightwing replied observing the body language between the two.

"See you later, cutie." Huntress said to Changeling as she press her lips into his as she sticks her tongue in and out as she release the kiss to look at her lover. "We shall 'talk' more sometime." She whispered into his ear as he gets the message.

As Changeling watches the woman exit, he turns to see the screaming hero known as Black Canary stood before him. He felt his erection slowly returning as she looks down in between his legs. "So, you got it like that, huh?" she said as he thought of the many things that he would do to her.

 **/**

 **To the family that lost Isaiah, the first Beastlie Boy. Wish his family, friends, and love ones to be bless and hope to recover for their loss. He shall be missed.**


	2. Private Room

**Here's another chapter which was originally going to split into three parts according to Beastlie Boy, but then decided on making it a full chapter. Just a heads up, most of this is going to be a lemon chapter meaning there's going to be tons of sex exploitation so this is just going to be mostly a chapter of many sex positions, kinks, and blow jobs.**

 **I do not own Changeling or any of the DC characters that belongs to the DC Universe.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

 **A Night to Remember.**

 **Lemon: Changeling/Huntress/Black Canary/Blackfire/Cheshire.**

It has been a week since Changeling had sex with the wild vigilante Huntress. He sits on the roof of the Tower, thinking about that night as he plays it over and over again. He remembered the 69 position he held her in, the hand job she gave him, and her long nails fondling his groin. That night was memorable to him and he wondered if he'll ever do it again with Huntress or any other women in particular.

'Man, what a night.' he thought as he hears his cellphone ring. He picks it up as he sees an unknown call, but he answers it anyway without a second thought "Hello?"

"Hey, cutie." spoke the Huntress which he recognizes on the phone.

"Hey, Hel." he replied as he leans back on the floor of the tower's roof. "What's up? Why are you calling me through an unknown phone number?"

"My cellphone's lost, that and have to cover my tracks. Secret identity and what not."

"Oh." he said "So what's happening?"

"Well just calling you to see if you're interested in meeting with a friend of mine." Huntress said with a purr "She's very interested in you after I told her about you and that night."

"Well, I don't see why not," he responded with a hint of excitement in his voice, "What's your address?"

"2971 Allandale LN," she responded, "Don't take long either...we're literally dripping over here."

Changeling hangs up the phone as his instincts rise to the occasion. "Im so lucky to be an animal." he said as he took a bird form to fly to his destination.

/

Changeling flew down to the address as he finds a luxury hotel in the hot spots of the city. He went in to tell the hotel clerk his name as the clerk told him that she was expecting Changeling to come per request from the guests. The bell boy worker then leads Changeling to where the Huntress is as he follows the bell boy.

The bell boy stops as he shows the door to Changeling as he uses the key access to open the private room.

"Ms. Huntress awaits you, Mr. Changeling." the bell boy said leading the door open.

"Thank you, sir." Changeling replied as he enters the room as the bell boy closes the door which said 'occupied.'

Changeling walks down to the dark small hallway as he hears bubbles and voices. He hears Huntress' voice but doesn't recognize the other.

'Who is that?' He wondered as he knocked on the door. Huntress soon opens it and wears purple lingerie with matching heels. She pulls him in and closes the door behind her.

"So we meet again," she says as she traces her nail down his chest. "I want you to meet the friend of mine." they walked around the corner and looked at the woman laying on the bed.

The bed was next to a bubbly hot tub as Changeling was more focus on the woman before him. She has shoulder-length blond hair with light blue eyes, black lipstick that complex her tanned skin. Her figure was hourglass as she is wearing a white see through night gown that shows her blue bra fitting her D-cups and lace panties fitting for her wide hips and looking down to her shapely and athletic legs are a pair of blue slippers.

"Hi, my name is Dinah, known as the Black Canary." the blond greets to the green young man.

"I-I-I'm Gar." he replied looking at the beautiful bombshell.

"Hey, wanna dip in the hot tub first for some relaxation? You look very tired." Huntress offered pointing at the hot tub next the queen size bed as she takes her heels off.

"I wouldn't mind," he responded as he begins to stiffen. Canary slides off of the bed and follows Changeling into the tub. First he removes his clothes down to his boxers as Canary slips off her foot wear. As he sits down Canary sits beside him and lays her legs across his lap. She feels his erection against her calves and it was begging for attention. She raised her right leg so her foot would rest in his lap and she began to stroke against the boner. This feeling pleasures him as he licked his lips.

"You like this, don't you?" Canary asked with a smile as Huntress sits on the bed next to the hot tub.

"Sssooooo gooood." he replied in bliss feeling the foot rubbing his crotch as he stroke her leg.

Canary giggled as she feels his hand rubbing her calf to under her knee. She turn to Huntress who gives her a nod as she raise her right leg up to his chest.

"Do you love the feeling of my feet?" she asked wiggling her toes as the Changeling felt his heart beat at the seducing blond. He turns to her to see her breast floating on the bubbling water. "I bet ya that package gets you all of the ladies."

"N-no, not really." he said honestly "I'm never that much lucky with girls back then. I'm usually the goofball who is never lucky with the ladies, until I've met Huntress."

"All of them missed out." Huntress said as Canary made a special request that Beast Boy had never had.

"Can you give yourself a horse dick?" She questions. Beast Boy just teased the woman and said, "Look and see," said Garfield as his erection had transformed. Canary pulled his underwear down which revealed the dick that had gotten noticeably longer and his balls were enlarged. It was so long that the head stuck up above the water surface.

"Holy shit, you weren't kidding that he was walking around with that hanging." Canary comments as Huntress only cross her legs in satisfaction.

"Wanna try fitting that in your mouth?" Huntress challenged the blond.

Canary thought about it as she shrugs her shoulders as she kiss the large green head of Changeling's large horse dick. She has never tasted horse dick in her mouth before but its still technically a human's penis the size of a horse dick, so she starts kissing the tip making Changeling gasp in moaning.

It was as if he was even more sensitive to the touch with a dick a lot larger than the one before. Huntress was amazed by this as well as she decides to go in the water as well. "If your dick is so sensitive now..." she began as she kneels down in front of him, "Let's see how long your balls will last." She reached her arm into the water and found his enlarged testicles and began to scratch against them with her nails which almost made him yell in pleasure.

He leans back in the tub as his dick and balls are both being cared for. He might even cum first this time. His fist clenches as he begins to push Canary's head down to get more inches in to her mouth.

"Mmm!" Canary muffled the dick in her mouth as she controls her gagging reflexes as she sucks it in her mouth.

'He might as well cum first.' Huntress thought as she lightly scratches Changeling's balls right now.

He puts up a fight, but it is eventually useless as he begins to cum and his semen slides straight down her throat. That didn't stop the girls though. They continued to suck and stroke as if they were trying to milk every last drop of his warm semen from his penis. It felt like his dick was ready to explode as he managed to swim away from the girls to recuperate. They swam back toward his direction.

"Done so soon?" Canary teased, "I didn't know we made you THAT horny!"

"I-I was getting out of hand." Changeling said as he morphed his penis back to his 9 inch human size. "Didn't want to choke you or anything."

"We'd be fine with that." Huntress states with a grin.

"Maybe you would like to get a taste." Canary said as she spread her legs giving him a view of her soaked lace panties in the water.

Changeling looks down at her crotch in the bubbly water as he gives a smirk. He decides to tease her as he use his left hand to press his finger on the panties. Canary moans as she feels him caressing her panty covered vagina as she lifts her left leg to brush his arm with her foot.

She began to shiver under his touch as he slowly began to remove the undergarment from her legs. Canary pulled his head down to kiss him but he kissed her nipple instead. She shrieks and begins to lean back to allow him to use as much space as he needed for the busty woman. He begins to kiss lower onto her flat stomach and make his way down to the clit. She accidentally makes a canary call when he begins to flick at it with his tongue.

Huntress sees this as she unhook her purple bra as she gags her blond friend by stuffing cup of the bra in her mouth. "Sorry, but don't want any collateral damage in the room." She said as they're lucky the room is soundproof.

"Mhwmm(Sorry)." Canary muffled through her gag as she moans some more when she feels Changeling's tongue licking in her clit, as he held her legs for which he massages them.

"Doing great, Beasty." Huntress cooed as she leans down behind him pressing her bare breast onto his back. She then slides down her hands to his erect dick as she uses her nails to fondle his balls "Just do her like how you did me."

He heard this command as he begins to trek slightly lower and shove his tongue as deep as possible inside of her. At the same time, he uses his hands to grab both of her butt cheeks. He uses this leverage to lift her up from the water as she wraps her legs around his neck. Canary's muffled screams are still heard, but they aren't damaging anything. Suddenly, she begins to squirt and all of her juices flows into Changeling's mouth. He spat it out as it dripped down his chest and into the hot tub. Canary maneuvers herself to rotate at a complete half circle. No one knew what she was up to until her toes brushed the head of his penis.

He moans as he sits down into the tub as Dinah used both feet and rubbed him in between the arches of her feet. She enjoyed the feeling of his dick throbbing and twitching against her soles. It had actually tickled her a little. His chest is rubbed by her left foot as the right continued to jerk him off.

Changeling moans as he uses his hand to hold onto Canary as she gives him a foot job to his dick and chest. He squeezes her cheek as Canary muffled in pleasure as she hangs onto his hair, as she felt his hand caressing her well toned leg. She then press her boobs to his arm as they felt his elbow rubbing them.

"You are quite skilled with those legs of yours." He said as he grabs her ankle rubbing his chest as he massage the arches of her foot. "Does this pleasure you when I do this?"

"MMMMMM!" she yells which almost breaks through the bra that is tied against her mouth. She uses her free foot to pick up the pace so he could cum again, but he had different plans in mind. He reaches back and flips her down and she lands with her torso bent downward and exposed her pussy to the throbbing dick that could no longer wait to proceed as he begins to probe her with his reproductive organ.

"Mhmm(Oooh!)" Canary gasp through her gag as she felt the green man pumping her pussy with his large dick. She moans in pleasure as the changeling holds her legs to pump her cooch with his long hard cock. As he does this Huntress was in the hot tub touching herself as she watch the two in action.

"Ooooh yeeeaaahhhh." Huntress moans in pleasure while masturbating.

"Grab her tits," she commanded as Changeling holds on to the plump chest of the woman that he was currently inside of. Her moaning got louder through the bra for it was obvious that it wouldn't be able to hold much longer. Huntress moaned louder as well as she had another command.

"Spank her..."

Changeling looks at Canary as he removes his cock and brings her face down on his lap with her juicy rear in position. He raid his hand up as he strikes the bubbly ass of the blond causing her to moan.

"Mmmhmmmm(Aaaooohhh!)" Canary cried out through her gag as she I being repeatedly spanked.

"You may continue," Huntress said as Changeling went back in as deep as he possibly could. He keeps spanking Canary's butt with a few smacks, as well as rubbing both her cheeks in a gyrate motion with his hand.

"Play with her clit."

Changeling reached around her hips and used his middle finger to massage the flap as Canary's legs begin to shake. The walls of her vagina also begin to tighten around Changeling's member as he tries to move in and out.

"Slam against her."

He forced his way deep to where his tip was brushing against her cervix. She begins to moan louder and louder until she begins to scream again. Her scream breaks through the bra and she breaks all glass objects in the room except for the window. She was cumming, but she was screaming too much to let the man responsible know so he could slow down.

He slows down as he continues to thrust into her. Canary's legs continues to shake as he held onto her once the blond chums all over his cock. Changeling lets go of her once he sees how exhausted she is as he slows down the pumping and gets his cock out of her.

"Gee, you're really tired of this, aren't you Dinah?" Huntress asked.

She couldn't even speak because she was too busy trying to catch her breath. She hobbled over to Huntress and threw herself over her shoulder.

"You...absolute...monster...," she panted. She then placed her hand over her belly. "I felt it...in my stomach!"

"That's how long it is, having that thing that big is pretty too much for you, Dinah." Huntress said holding her nude friend as she pat her rear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go that far." He said bashfully.

"No matter." Dinah said as she tries to get the feeling of her legs back "I might not walk again after this." She said as Huntress place the bombshell blond down in the hot tub as she swoops of the relaxing tub.

Changeling looks at the blond as he gives himself a smirk. He walks over there as he picks up and raise her legs. He did a little tickle on them making Canary laughed as he uses his mouth to suck each of his toes and lick her sole.

"Stohohop!" she begged, "You're gonna make me handicapped!" He ignores her as he continues to lick and suck. Her body begins to tremble as if she was was having some sort of orgasmic seizure. Her legs begin to jiggle, and Changeling has an idea as he put both of her legs straight up and slid his dick in between and had her feet right in front of his face.

He begins to hump her calves and lick her feet. His humps were fast and aggressive; a body language that showed how determined he was to have an orgasm. Huntress sees this and decides to help.

"Don't worry..." she said as she kneels and massages his balls and licks them. They tap her tongue with every thrust tat Changeling made. Canary felt his dick twitching violently as he begins to purr. Soon after, he cums and releases all semen onto Canary from her forehead to her pussy. He continued to thrust for a small amount of time until his body could no longer stand the pleasurable abuse.

"Haaaaaaooooooooooooooowwwwwwwllllll!" He howled as he saw Canary filled with his dripping juice all over her face to her chest and legs.

"Man, I felt so sticky all over." Canary said as she feels his nails gives a rub on her wet foot.

"Never knew it turns you on when I fondled your legs." Changeling comments with a smile "Is that why you wear those fishnets?"

"Hmm." Canary didn't answer as she couldn't move her own body. Changeling notice that she can't move her body from the waist down so he puts her legs down and crawled towards to her. He flips her over as he press his finger down to her clit and the other with his thumb pressing onto her back. The next thing the blond bombshell knew she felt a jolt as she jumps up and sits on his lap.

"What was that!?" Canary asked as she moves her legs. "I can feel my legs again!"

"Just a little trick I've learned myself to do." He replied as he wraps his arms around her waist as he kisses her neck.

Suddenly, a bang is heard at the door as the lock is picked and two women enter.

"What a lucky day for me," said one woman.

The other was masked with a green kimono. "I don't get paid enough to work alongside you," she said.

Blackfire enters the room and looks around. Cheshire followed slowly after completely uninterested in the people in the room. Her partner on the other hand gazed at every single person in the room in their exposed figures.

"So, you guys decided to have a party without me?" she said slyly. Changeling couldn't take anymore. He was way to overwhelmed and was sure to be sore later on.

"Oh, God," he groans, "I can't take anymore of it!"

The black dressed villain laughs at him as he notices him throbbing. "I can tell," she said, "You obviously need a break." She then looks at Huntress who is still masturbating on the edge of the hot tub. Blackfire's attention was immediately grabbed by the heavy breathing and the soft moans coming from the woman.

"I need to cum so bad." she whispers.

"Why are you here?" Black Canary asked as she gives Changeling a break as the green young man breathes heavily.

"Well I've been lurking around and saw Beasty over there going to some luxury hotel. So I got Cheshire to come with me to sneak in and see what he's doing." Blackfire said looking at the naked figures.

"Didn't realize this would be some kind of orgy party." Cheshire said as she blushed at Changeling's physique.

"And what are you two going to do about it?" Huntress asked as she stops touching herself.

Blackfire smirked and it just looked like she was up to no good. "Maybe I could assist you," she said as she walks over to Huntress and reaches down in between her legs and rubs her fingers across the woman's special place. "Besides, you want to cum so badly, right?"

Huntress closes her eyes, tilts her head all the way back and spreads her legs as far as possible. "Mmm, why are you doing this?" she questions.

"I like to try new things," she responds, "Speaking of things..."

Blackfire leans in as she press her lips to suck on Huntress' tit. Huntress moans heavily as she feels Blackfire biting her tit and massage her clit.

"Aaaaoooohhh." Huntress moans in pleasure.

Cheshire ignores the scene as she gets a good look at Changeling. She is utterly shocked when she sees his long cock. 'That thing is bigger than Roy's.'

Blackfire then slowly slides her middle and ring finger inside of the opening which causes a reaction of her jerking her hips forward.

"AAAHHHhhh!"

She increases her speed and began to finger her as fast as she could. Huntress was about to get her wish and cum as hard as she could. "Go ahead," says Blackfire, "I dare you!"

Huntress did as Blackfire said as she spreads her cum all over Blackfire's hand. The Tamaranean lets go of the vigilante's clit as she tastes the juice. "Mmm, not bad. Tastes sweeter than the honey of Delta-9 planet."

"So you're here just for that?" Changeling asked.

"Well duh, Beasty." Blackfire states as she looks at his cock. "Wow, I never realize that yours is the biggest. You probably let them do you in ways more than one, right?"

He looks down at the painfully hard dick in his hand. He mentally prayed that it would go flaccid so he could relax, but with everything going on that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon.

"It hurts," he groaned.

"Hmm." Blackfire hummed looking at the 9in dick, thinking of many ways for her to do with it. Cheshire, however, pitied the boy as she just scoffs.

"Let me help you with it." Cheshire said as she removes her mask as she massage the cock "I know how to make it more relaxed."

"Really?" he asked feeling the nails from the kimono wearing girl.

"Of course. Just think of non-sexy thoughts or you can just unload." she told him.

Changeling was kinda desperate at the moment, so he was willing to try anything to get rid of the erection.

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing?" he questions.

"Just relaxed, and I'll take care of everything," she answers, "It'll be best to close your eyes so you won't be aroused by the sight of them.

He did as she told him as Cheshire was massaging his erected penis. She grabs his cock with one hand as she use the other to massage the tip. The stroke helps his erection to be flaccid as it calms down.

Changeling keeps his thoughts as he thinks of anything besides women: nuns, tofu, cars, mopeds, he keeps his thoughts to think of guy stuff as his erection lowered.

"Are you calm now?" Cheshire asked as Changeling looks as he feels his dick not hurting him.

"T-Thanks." Gar thanked the masked girl.

"So, what should we do with you two?" Black Canary asked placing her hands on her hips, while Blackfire looks at the naked blond up and down.

Garfield quietly laughed at the latter response knowing that Cheshire has most likely made multiple strange and erotic encounters with her teammate. The other two women, however, ignored Cheshire's answer and perceived them as a threat.

"Maybe we should hang them." she sarcastically threatened.

Both of their eyes popped out of their heads upon hearing this. Blackfire tried to avoid that situation.

"Please, don't!" she says, "We'll do anything!" She stares at Huntress and licks her lips.

"YOU'LL do anything." Cheshire corrected, "Don't add me in it like I want to be here."

"Oh no, you're the accomplish so you'll have to do what we say." Huntress told the masked girl.

"Or how about I do this then!" Cheshire through in some rope which wraps around Huntress and Canary. The rope wrapped their arms to their torsos and their legs together as their breasts pops out due to the strength of the rope.

"Hey!" Huntress and Canary shouts as they're now tied up.

"We're going to have some good fun." Cheshire snickered.

"What?!" Changeling was shocked by this as Blackfire sets him down on the bed.

"Relax, we're going to give you a little show." Blackfire said as she carries the tied up Canary over her shoulders as she gives the woman a spank in her jiggly rear.

"Ooh!" Canary yelped from the slap of her butt.

"Just watch and enjoy." she whispers as she throws the girls on the bed. "See, I go both ways in case you haven't noticed..." She rubbed on Changeling's crotch and he slowly felt his boner returning.

"No! Stop please!" He begged as he bit his tongue.

"Or what? Gonna unleash your load on us?" Blackfire asked as she decides to strip out of her armored clothing.

"What are you doing?!" Cheshire asked in shock.

"Giving him some service." Blackfire answered as she slowly takes her top off revealing her rounded bust.

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled his boxers down to reveal his still flaccid penis. His eyes were still closed as he hoped that it would end soon.

"Oh, I can help with that," she says as her mouth closes in to his private area.

"No...stooooop." Changeling moaned as he feels the Tamaranean sucking his cock inside of her mouth. He feels his erection coming back as he tries not to think any sext thoughts.

'Shit, it isn't working,' he thought. The erection grew to full length and he winced in pain as he felt more of that than pleasure. 'Is it possible to sprain a dick?' He questioned in his head. Cheshire stepped for when she saw the pain that the Titan was going through.

"Would you stop sucking his dick? Can't you see he's in a lot of pain?" Cheshire told the Tamaranean who stopped sucking as she sees the green man wincing in pain.

"How are you in pain from a BJ?" Blackfire asked him.

"Maybe we should do this another time." Changeling said as he holds his dick to rub the pain. "Gonna need a cold shower."

Backfire was still confused for her question was not answered. "Why does it hurt?" she asks.

"Overuse...owowowowow," he cries out.

"Tsh, great." Blackfire said as she lets go of the green cock. "Well get it healed."

"You can't heal pain." he told her.

"Yeah, we may have overused him." Huntress states as Canary nodded.

"Guess this is what happens if you give him too much of a foot and blow job." Canary replied.

"Footjob..." he hypnotically thinks, but is quickly brought back down to earth as his dick throbs in his hand. "Ouch!"

"Go to the bathroom and take a cold shower to heal that up." Cheshire advised as Changeling gets up and head down to the bathroom in the private room, leaving Blackfire and Cheshire with the tied up Huntress and Canary.

"So, what should I do to you two?" Blackfire asked as the two women are beginning to feel nervous.

/

Later after a long cold shower, Changeling feels his crotch healed up as he doesn't feel any pain right now. Once he gets out of the bathroom in only his bathrobe, his jaw dropped as he saw Huntress and Canary face down as Blackfire gives them a spanking.

"I simply just love your asses." she said as squeezed, smacked and licked the backside of the two girls. Both moaned as the contact was made. "Oh, yeah," Blackfire continued, "This is making me so hard!"

"Excuse me," Changeling asked in confusion. 'Does she mean her nipples?'

Blackfire notice the changeling as she gives a smirk "Ah, you made it here." she walks towards him while swaying her hips as she pulls his hand. "Come, we're going to play for a while, but don't worry, your dick will be taken a break."

"What are you planning on doing?" he asked.

"Easy, you're going to make Cheshire cum." Blackfire said as Cheshire's eyes pops up.

"He's gonna do what!?" She yells through the mask. Beast Boy was surprised as well. Cheshire had no intention of being sexually active anytime soon, but now she has no choice.

'The things that I get myself into...' She scolds mentally as she unties the ribbon that held her kimono together. She uses it to wrap Changeling's neck and pull him close. The only thing that separates them was the mask that Jade had on her face.

"You wanted to relax, right?" She questioned in a sexual tone and rubbed his dick with her claws lightly brushing at the tip. The woman then makes her way to the hot tub.

"You're wearing trunks under that bath robe?" she asked as he nodded. "Good." she said as she takes her kimono off, wearing a white bandage top around her C-Cup chest. She shows her tanned skin with her narrow waist, wide hips and long slender legs with the bottoms being green panties and long black thigh high stockings.

Changeling joins her as he ask "So you want me to-"

"Take my long socks off." Cheshire told him raising her long black stocking legs towards him. "I hate wet stockings. Remove them, slowly."

Changeling nodded as he grabbed a hold onto the rim if the stockings on her hips and he slowly glides down Jade's legs as her breath shallows. He rubbed them with his fingers as he got down to the calf muscles and then her feet. Suddenly, she lets a loud moan slip out. Changeling shot up and looked at the masked woman.

'Shit, he found my hot spot.' she thinks as he pressed his thumb on the sole of her foot again.

"Ahhh...damn!" she yells. She gropes her own breast and squeezes them which adds to the pleasure. Her back arches and her toes curl as Changeling sends sexual vibes throughout her body.

"Take my panties off." she whispers as she continues to fondle with her breasts, "Hurry!"

Changeling moves his attention to the wet panties that guarded her dripping pussy.

"Quick, eat me." she said as Changeling gets in the hot tub with Cheshire as he lifts her up and place her on his lap. He leans his head down to lick her clit, causing her to unleash her moans while groping her own breast. "Yyeeeaaaahhhhhh." she moans as she feels the Changeling rubbing her sole in pleasure while eating her pussy.

"Mmm, didn't think that turns her on." Blackfire commented while holding Huntress under her arm and pinching her shapely butt.

"Shove your tongue inside of me!" she commands.

He pushed in his tongue as far as he could and rubbed against her G-spot. She screamed as her right hand moves from her breast to the back of Changeling's head. She forcefully pulled his head between her legs and bucked her hips into him so his tongue went as far down as she pleased. The walls of her pussy slammed closed and left Changeling a small area to work with.

He grabbed her ass and squeezed as he bobbed his head violently back and forth. His lips slammed against hers as she grinds against his face.

"Oh, shit, I'm close," she moaned, "Shit, I'm really close!"

He stands up and decides that he should get it out of the way, so he aimed his dick and slid inside of her. Jade hugs on to him and claws at his back. His member went in and out as her pussy hugged him tighter than anything.

"AAAAAAGH!"

She begins to cum, but he doesn't pull out. He continues as pressure builds inside of her begging to be released. Eventually he is pushed out and her cum flies to the wall that is opposite of their position. She lays back and slowly slides into the hot tub and throws her mask to the side. Her big lustful smile was revealed with her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Ooooooh myyyy goood." Cheshire shivered.

"Guess I found your weak spot." Changeling teased the girl as he taps her foot.

"Don't even think about it, Greeny." Cheshire warns him but can't do anything after the cumming "To tired for seconds."

Changeling smirked as he decides to tease the girl. He picks up her foot as he inserts her toes in his mouth while his finger strokes it. She laughed and moaned. Changeling knew this turns her on as he watches her head turning back as he licks the sole of her foot, and then her ankle to her shin.

"Aw, he's teasing your hot spot." Blackfire cooed as she stroke her nails on Canary's foot.

Canary tries to kick away, but it doesn't work for the foot was Blackfire's property now. She starts to lick the woman's leg and made her shiver. "Ohh..." She whines. Blackfire moves down to the inner thigh which causes a Canary Call to trigger.

"AAAHH!" She jerks.

"Look what I found." Blackfire sings in reference towards Canary's hot spot.

The tamaranean and the green titan manage to play with the hotspots of their partners. Changeling was giving licks to Cheshire who can't help but laugh and unleash some moans, cursing herself for the green titan to discover her hot spot. Black Canary isn't doing any good either as Blackfire keeps stroking her inner thigh rapidly causing her to moan. She can feel traces in her inner thigh as she couldn't help but feel wet.

"Please...stop." the blond begs.

"Yeah...do the Hahahuntress!" Cheshire suggests as she needs to breath.

Blackfire smiled upon the request. "Good idea," she said with a hint of evil in her tone. She walks to Huntress and examines her body.

"You'll never figure me out," she said with attitude. Blackfire took that as a challenge and accepted as she slid her hands up and down the woman's body. "Mmm...try again," Huntress moaned reacting to the light touch of the woman's hands.

Changeling stops playing with Cheshire as he walks towards to where Huntress is to feel her up. Huntress loves his touch and attempts to find her spot as she is flipped over to the front so they can feel her hot spot. Huntress unleash a moan meaning they found it.

"Ah, its your naval." Blackfire smirked as she trace circles around the Huntress' belly button.

"Fuck!" She curses, "How did you find it!?"

"I have my ways." Changeling answers as he uses his claw to draw around her naval. She bites her lip as her pussy begins to moisten.

"Mmmmmm, not that!" Huntress exclaimed as she tries to turn over, but Blackfire pins her as Changeling retrace his claws as he uses his fingers to dig into her naval, making Huntress crouch "EEEEEP!"

"If I had known you're sensitive there when we met, I might have exploit it." he said as he digs his fingers in the naval more, making Huntress moist some more.

Blackfire crouches down to her knees and got a good look of the wet pussy awaiting attention. She opens her mouth and latches right onto the clit. Huntress gasps then screams in joy.

"Yes!" She yells, "Give me your mouth! I want your tongue swiping like a credit card!"

The dark Tamaranean continued to lick her tongue through the walls as Changeling uses his fingers to tap around the naval, massaging her sides as his thumbs inside her belly button. Huntress moans some more as her legs raise up and locks them onto Blackfire's head so she can lick her some more.

"I'M CUMMING!" she screams.

Huntress unleash her juice spreading all over Blackfire's face and mouth. The Tamaeanean licks her lips as she licks the cum around her face. Huntress felt her legs like jelly as Blackfire cleans her up "Mmm, you should try this, its like honey."

"I've already had my taste." He said as he stops massaging Huntress' naval.

"Want to know what I taste like?" Blackfire asked as she slips her metallic skirt off.

Changeling looks down at her perfect pink pussy and his dick is immediately as hard as possible "Oh, my god..."

Changeling gets down to his knees and licks one time to tease her and to make her gasp. She refused to be teased as she immediately forced him into her crotch. She jumped and began to grind her hips into his face. He was basically being smothered by her pussy as she screamed for more. Then Changeling begins to search around for the Tameranian's hot spot.

"No! Don't!" she begs, "I'll cum as soon as you touch it!"

He didn't listen as he search for her hotspots. Blackfire couldn't do anything as she's being pleasured by Changeling as she does nothing but gasp. Once he touches her boobs, he pinches her hard nipples, causing her to gasp meaning he has found it.

"Yoooouuu..." Blackfire moans as she feels his cold hands pinching her nipples, follow by playing with them by squeezing her breasts "NnnoooooaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaaOOOOOOoooo!" she orgasm as she spread her cum in front of his face and mouth. "Yoouuu...klooorbaaag."

Changeling continues to pleasure her even after she had just came. Her legs were kicking violently as she lets Changeling have his way with her. She eventually ended up cumming for a second time as his face is literally dripping with her liquids. He flips her over to her hands and knees as he takes his dick and traces down her spine with it. The heat was an amazing feeling to her. He traced right down to her pussy and forces his way inside of her.

"AAAAAAHuuuuhhhhh!" Blackfire moans as she felt his dick pumping into her. Changeling humps her backdoor as Blackfire unleash some moans and even growled like a cat.

"Oh my x'hal, I can feel it inside me!" Blackfire shouts as Changeling pumps into her.

"It's in my stomach! Oh, shit!"

Changeling forces his penis as far as it could go inside of her and didn't slow down. He was balls deep inside of her as his thrusts became harder and harder.

"It's like fucking an elephant!"

"That can be arranged," he challenges.

"Noooooo!" she moans.

Blackfire the felt the penis the size of a horse, in fact he shift it into a horse cock as Blackfire felt him cumming his juice inside of her "YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Blackfire moans as Changeling release his cock out of her as Blackfire held her sore ass "Oooooh, I may not fly for a while. I felt it in one of my stomachs."

"Wow, didn't know he had it in him." Huntress comments.

"Yeah, its really good when he's inside." Black Canary agreed.

"He actually dominated Blackfire." Cheshire muttered seeing the long huge monster of a cock. "He practically destroyed her pussy."

As she laid in ecstasy, Changeling hand cuffed her naked body. She laid confused as she began to think that it was some sex game.

"Blackfire, you are under arrest. For breaking and entering!"

"Whaaaaaat!?" Blackfire questions as she looks at her cuffs. Inhibitor cuffs.

"As for you, Cheshire!" Changeling points to the masked girl "You did nothing wrong, so you're free to go."

"I'm out, see ya later, Blackfire." Cheshire said as she ran out of the room.

"Why you, after all the sex!" Blackfire yelled.

"Don't blame me, Blackfire. I've enjoyed the sex as well as the oral sex. In fact, I don't mind doing it again with you soon. But you still broke in a private room, and you're going to have to go to jail." Changeling states as he sees Blackfire's smile.

"Clever man." She said as she saw Huntress and Canary escape their bindings as Huntress scratch her nails on the back of her knees "Hehehe, stop that!"

"What do you think, BC?" Huntress asked the blond.

"We pinch her into submission before we send her to the police." Canary replied as they pinch Blackfire all over her body as the tamaranean couldn't help but squeal. Changeling, meanwhile, was putting his clothes back on as he enjoy the show.

"Well, I better make my leave." He said as he puts on his pants "Thanks for the time, you three."

He begins to walk out with the best feeling ever and a grin across his face. He paused to blow his breath in his hand to smell it. "Uhhh...," he hesitated, "I should probably use some mouthwash." He turned to walk to the restroom as he sees Blackfire undergo her assault. Her screams were mixed with three different emotions: pain, joy and ecstasy.

/

Changeling returns to the tower as he sees Cyborg playing video games while Nightwing teaches Star how to make dinner and Raven sitting at the table reading a book. Cyborg notice him as he shouts "Welcome back, how's your outing?" He asked as the green titan sits down next to him.

"Well, I've encountered Blackfire breaking and entering inside a hotel room." Changeling replied which got their attention.

"My sister was here?" Star asked.

"Why didn't you call?" Raven demands.

"Don't worry, I had it under control." He respond as he picks up the game controller "Though, I may have broken her insides from her ass." He muttered.

The Titans looks at the man as if he was crazy. Starfire especially didn't understand what he meant. Raven, however, knew exactly what he meant. She simply turned her head and continued to read.

"She felt something in one of stomachs." he said as Cyborg eventually caught on.

"AAAAWWWWwwwwww damn Beastie!" He yelled while clapping his hands.

"You defeated Blackfire...through sex?" Nightwing asked with a puzzled look as Star just stared into space due to processing what Changeling means.

"You've mated with my sister!?" Star exclaimed with her hands clasp onto her cheeks.

"Yep." Changeling said as he plays his game.

"I must visit my sister to get the details!" Star said as Raven only stayed silent as her eye twitched.

"yep, it was the best arrest I've ever made." Changeling said with a smile. He remembered how tight she was, and how amazing it felt. For now, he felt that his penis needed a long and well deserved break before IT breaks.

 **/**

 **There's more to come on the way. Remember to send out Reviews.**


	3. Visiting

**Here's another one from Beastlie Boy that didn't get posted as this time stars Power Girl.**

 **I do not own anything from DC Comics.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

 **A Night to Remember.**

 **Lemon: Power Girl.**

Changeling laid on the bed at the tower and had the whole tower to himself. They all went out to investigate a murder, but he refused to come along due to being reminded of his late parents any time he sees a corpse. Instead, he waited for a new titan member to arrive.

"When will they get here?" He asked aloud.

He then hears his phone ring. He rise up as he check on the caller ID as he reads the name. It was Huntress, calling him at this hour. He press answer as he answered "Hey Hel, what's up?"

"Well, just a little heads up." she began over the phone "I've been gossiping our two nights together with my friends about how good you are down there."

"Really?" He smirked. "Why calling me to tell make that?"

"Let's just say you're expecting company." She said as she adds "Hopefully your dick can survive with a strong iron clit."

"What?" He asked as he sweat drops. What has he getting himself into these days?

He heard his window tapping, as he got up and opens his green curtains. Opening his curtains was a tall, buxom woman with bob cut blond hair, blue eyes, and wears a white long sleeve leotard with a chest window highlighting her large breast, hourglass figure, athletic legs and blue boots with matching gloves and a red cape.

"Hi, need some company?" Power Girl asked through the window as Changeling stared in shock.

He didn't say anything as he opened the window to let the girl in. His mind reverted to what Huntress had stated. _"...Hopefully your dick can survive with a strong iron clit."_ After remembering that, he realized that his dick may possibly be flattened by the girl.

"I heard you were here all by yourself... bummer…" she said as she thought about her sexual intentions

"Um yeah, my friends went out. I stayed behind so that I can clear my thoughts." He said as he saw her sit down on his top bunk as she cross her legs.

"So that means your friends will be out for a while?" She asked as she uses her x-ray vision to see his erected dick. Couldn't help but to lick her lips. "Cool."

He notices where her attention is being focused and mentally began to panic. He tried to calm his erection, but the breasts that were in front of him were so huge that he couldn't resist but to fantasize about them. She starts to walk closer to him and stands directly in front of him to where they were now merely inches from his face.

And it didn't help that she was taller than him.

"I see someone is happy to see me?" She said as he gulps "Whats wrong? Nervous?" She asked him.

"W-well," he stammers "I don't know if I should do this."

"What do you mean?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, you are known as the woman of titanium, and having my...package inside of you might damage it."

"Damage?" She repeated.

"Permanent." he added.

"Well maybe you can loosen it up for me!" She pushed him on the bed and laid on top of him and pressed her chest against his.

"But...how?" He asked as he felt his erection rubbing his.

"Well you're a shape shifter, ever thought of changing Kryptonian?" She asked him as she feels him poking at her.

"Never thought of that." He said "But it will take some concentrations."

He closed his eyes and began to think "Kryptonian". Superman, Supergirl, Power Girl, Superboy. Eventually, his body began to shift. He was more muscular, much more durable as well. As for his dick, it was now longer, thicker, and veiny. Power Girl was now thinking about her safety.

'That's gonna rip me apart.' she thought as she was referring to the new and improved Beast Boy.

Changeling opens his eyes to see how he looked. He looks at his own body as he felt strong and flexible. "Wow, my friends will not believe what I can do now. O when do we begin?"

Power Girl smiled as she felt his green hand moving up from her thigh to her round juicy rear. He gives it a squeeze as the blond giggled and moan. "Getting cheeky, I see?" He asked as she stroke his hard cock in his pants. "Imma have to rip your clothes now." She said grabbing the cloth to rip out his uniform.

Next thing that he knew was that his clothes were gone from his body. He looked down and saw his dick standing taller than normal. Power Girl got down to her knees and pulled her shirt and bra off and her breasts jiggle with every movement that she makes. She takes both in each hand and wraps them around Changeling's massive penis.

Changeling just leaned back as Power Girl took good care of him. She rubbed them up and down as it stroked his penis. Though, due to the fact that he now has a Kryptonian member, it still stood tall beside her face as it rubs her cheek. She maneuvered to where it would go inside her mouth, but because it is now so thick, it can't fit in her mouth. Instead she just licks and kisses the head.

"Oooooh god." He moans as he feels the pleasurable sensation of Power Girl licking his cock while rubbing it up and down with her humongous breasts. Her hand move to his balls as she can feel that they're hard like dumbbells.

"Got some brass balls." She said as she kisses his long hard cock.

"And you have boobs of steel." He states as his hands were still squeezing her ass as his fingers into her bottom leotard massaging her butt.

The vibrations from her moans traveled to Changeling's dick as he began to jump. He jumped so violently that the head nearly went all of the way inside of the girl's mouth.

"Trying to punch me with your hard cock?" She asked with a coy smile as she licks the tip. "And is my ass that good to squeeze?" She strokes his hard balls.

"Hey, wanna switch positions?" He asked her as he held her hips.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked as she feels him moving as he stands up. Power Girl finds herself wrapped around under his arm as he squeeze her ass. She kicks out of her boots to free her feet as she felt him pinching her butt cheek.

"Ooh!" Power Girl shivers as she felt every pinch on her butt from the claws. She then felt her bottom part of her costume moved into her butt crack giving her a wedgie as her juicy buttocks shine in view.

"Your ass looks mighty tasty." he said as gives them some smacks, as they jiggle in each smacks making Power Girl moan in pleasure. In fact its giving her goosebumps on her butt."Never knew its possible for a Kryptonian to get goosebumps." he said as he looks at her legs laying down as he gets an idea.

Power Girl feels his hands rubbing her thighs to her calves as she felt her ankles grabbed and brought to him "What are you doing with my legs now?" she asked him turning her head facing his back.

He began to kiss her calf muscles. Her breath began to get shallow and quick. His warm lips pressed hard against her strong legs. He squeezed her thighs and slid his dick in between her legs as well. He enjoyed this foreplay as well as Power Girl when she felt the heat from his member. He moans and Power Girl giggles.

"I bet my pussy feels better." she says.

"Who knows, last time I've had Canary suck on it, I've morphed it to a horse dick." he states as he continues to kiss her calves making Power Girl's foot wiggle as her toes brush his hair. He then licks her calves as her breaths became more heavier when his tongue reach to the back of her knees.

"AAAAAAAOOOOooooohhhhhh!" she moans as she felt the dick rubbing in between her inner thighs "Take my bottom half of my uniform off! I want it in!"

Since his clothes were ripped off, he ripped her clothes off as well and looked at her small, tight, and juicy opening. He examined it and said, "I don't think this will fit..."

"Shove it inside, and I'll make you cum in one thrust." she declared. He found that to be amazing, but impossible.

"We'll see." he said while getting cocky.

He release Power Girl from his arm as he still holds onto her ankles. She spread her legs high up as he shoves his steel dick into her titanium clit. Power Girl gasp as she lie down and feels him pumping inside of her.

"Oh Raos!" she screams as she bounces on the bunk bed feeling his dick thrusting inside of her, as her large melons bounces up and down. "I can't believe that I'm feeling moist already!"

He had made a thrust inside and he came almost instantly. He looked down for he was confused as to how that had happened. He couldn't stop now though. He continued to thrust as his cum splashed out from the sides of her pussy.

"AAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHH YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Power Girl screams as she orgasm. She can feel his cum inside of her as she starts spreading her cum all over his dick. Changeling can see her cum shooting up high as it makes a hole through the roof. He brings out his hard cock out of her as he extends his tongue like a frog's, licking the cum that she spread as he gives a tastes.

"This tastes good." he comments "Does your legs feel numb?"

"Nope." she replied as he lets go of her ankles as she lay on his bed "Unlike humans, Kryptonians doesn't spasm out during orgasms."

Power Girl turned and started to jerk him a little more. He pushed his hips forward to move opposite of her strokes to get more pleasure out of it. His dick felt impenetrable and hot. It twitched in the girls hand and she waited for him to cum all over her breasts. She grabbed one and sucked the nipple on it.

"Cum all over my boobs." she pleaded.

She moved her arms faster as she tried to get him to finish. Her hands were firmly gripped on his dick as she stayed near the head and waited for any cum to shoot out. She kept stroking and stroking until his hot semen squirted out and rolled down her breasts.

"Ooooooh yyyeeeeaaaaahhhh." He gasp as he shoots his juice all over Power Girl's breast. She tastes the cum as she hums in joy of the cum splashing onto her chest.

"Now that is some gooood cum." She states as she wipes the semen all over her breasts "Man, gonna need a shower for that."

"Come on, lets head to the bathroom." He said as he and Power Girl stood up as she picks up her cape and wrap it around both her and him. The two then head out to go to the bathroom to clean themselves.

/

Later on, the Titans came back from the mission as they heard giggling in the common room.

"Is that Friend Changeling?" Star asked.

"And who's he with?" Raven questions as Nightwing opens the door to see Changeling at the table with Power Girl, both in bath robes, as they're having coffee together.

"Hey guys, how's the mission?" Changeling asked them.

Nightwing threw his arms up in disbelief that he managed to find another girl to help him take care of his business. Cyborg laughed because he couldn't believe that he had had sex with five different females now. He even arrested one of them which seemed to be even funnier. Raven, once again, huffed and ignored the scene. Starfire was lost and confused as to why Changeling was a lot more muscular than usual.

"Oh guys, I can turn into any alien species now." Changeling states which explains his more muscle tone.

"And this happened...you know, never mind." Nightwing said as Cyborg continues to laugh out loud.

"Also he gave me this bathrobe which fits." Power Girl said as she turns to Star "I think it belongs to you, you wouldn't mind, right?"

"Oh, not at all friend!" She yells as she hugs the girl tightly, but it had no effect due to her durable build. After they all exited the room, Power Girl slides her foot up Changeling's leg and began to speak.

"I hope I didn't give you a HARD time." she said with a smirk.

"That isn't funny," he groaned. He was still erect, but he learned from previous experiences that he should take a break and give it a rest. He moved her foot down and hoped that his member would go flaccid.

"See, I would continue, but I need to relax my muscle, you know..."

"Yeah, yeah." She said as she rolled her eyes "I bet if you did Wonder Woman, you would be in a wheelchair."

"A month break from this would be nice." He said with a sigh. "Now I don't want to think when that happens if I was mounted by an Amazon."

"She would take your dick with her!" She joked which almost traumatized him as he thought about it.

"I can't do her." he said.

"You did me, though."

"And I enjoyed your titties very much."

"You and everyone else." She joked "But I'm going to have to spend the night since someone ripped my bottom half of my costume."

"I'll see to it that Star offers you some extra clothing." Changeling told her.

"I'll accept the clothing, but I'm going commando." She states as she doesn't want to wear anyone's underwear.

 **/**

 **Remember to Review.**


	4. Magical Sex Plus Bonus Story

**Here's another one I did with Beastlie Boy, this time it's Zatanna. Also there's a bonus story if you scroll down the bolding letters below.**

 **I do not own anything that belongs to DC Comics.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

 **A Night to Remember.**

 **Lemon: Zatanna.**

Cyborg and Changeling walked in laughing as hard as they possibly could. They were out at Changeling's birthday party and had the time of their lives. Cyborg was about close to drunk and could halfway walk in a straight line. Eventually, he stops and stopped his green friend who was right behind him.

"Wait, wait, wait...," he slurred, "I gotta surprise for ya."

Changeling, looking with suspicion, directed his attention towards his friend.

"It better not be meat." he said as he pointed an accusing finger at him.

"No, no, its nothing like that. Just go look on your bed."

Changeling was confused about his friend's 'surprise' as he went into his room. Once he opens the door, he felt a presence, a strange presence that is on his bed. He walks towards the bed as he sees a card.

'Must be a gift card or something.' he thought as he opens the card to read it.

"'I got a magical surprise for you, just read the words from behind the card.'" he reads as he turns over the card as he reads "'Xes htiw annataz.' What in the world does that mean?" he asked himself as suddenly a cloud of purple smoke surrounds him as he disappears.

/

The smoke appears as Changeling falls down on a large, watery heart shaped bed after he screams all the way down. "What the-!? Where am I?" he asked seeing the room around him.

"In my room, Mr. Logan." spoke a sultry voice as Changeling turns around to see a tall, slim woman with black shoulder length hair. She has the cute blue eyes as well as hot pink lips for her tanned skin. She wore a purple bathrobe that shows off her cleavage and is at the length of her upper thighs, with long elegant legs clad in fishnets and black pumps. "Zatanna Zatara, nice to meet you."

"Uh…hi." he spoke with a dazed look.

The woman smiled and crawled toward the man in the room and pulled him on the bed with her. He bounces beside her and he looks at the lustful look that she's giving him. He already knew where this was leading to so he had got himself mentally prepared but not physically. She took notice and decided to help him out. Zatanna rolls on top of Changeling and rubs her breasts down his body. She reached his pants, unzipped them and pulled them down along with his boxers. His flaccid penis was revealed which did not excite the girl at all, but she knows how to get the man going. She lays down in between his legs and lays her head on his thigh. She uses her hand to grip on and do what she could. His balls were right in front of her face and she admired the side of the big and round sack.

"So...you've heard from Huntress as well?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yep." Zatanna replied as she poke at his sack "She, Canary, and PG told me all about how you've serve them with a good pleasurable experience."

Changeling can feel Zatanna massaging his sack as he let out a moan. His cock starts to feel hard as Zatanna sees the tip touching her face. Her tongue licks her lips as she reach for his dick but Changeling moves his crotch from her as she frowns.

"Nuh, uh, uh, not this time." he said as he lay face down on his stomach. "Today's my birthday, so I get to do what I want with you."

"Oh really?" she asked with her hands on her hips. "What do you have in mind?"

"First, strip that robe." he told her as Zatanna release her robe off of her, showing her black bra and panties with a garter belt connecting to her fishnet stockings. He stares at her D-cups as he licks his lips. "Now, do a little showgirl dance."

She started off by sliding her hips up to where she would be in a downward dog position and began to sway from side to side. Her butt reached underneath his dick and glided across her rear. It twitched against her butt which she loved to feel. Eventually, she turned around and threw Changeling on his back. She got on top of him and grinds through her panties. She gives him a very pleasurable lap dance and she reacts by caressing her own tits so she could have more sexual waves please her.

"Why is it that most women from Gotham are very hot?" he asked as Zatanna leaves out a chuckle.

"Easy, we're just that flexible." she states as she keeps grinding him. She slips her heels off as she moves her legs around to wrap them towards Changeling's head. She scooted over to have her legs completely wrapped around his head as she has his head where her inner thighs are. "These legs aren't just for show, you know."

Changeling kissed the woman's inner thigh and made her leg all tingly.

"I'm glad that they aren't just for show." he said, "They would go to waste." He continued to kiss her thighs and lick around her panty line. She moaned every time his lips came to contact with her leg. Zatanna kept pulling his head in closer and closer until he had no choice to lick at her vagina through her panties. That's exactly what he began to do. Zatanna's moans turned into yelps and screams with each lick.

"Ooooooooh!" Zatanna moans as she can feel his hands brushing her fishnets. The green fingers digs into them to take them off from her garter belt as he rolls them out of her legs. Zatanna moans from each lick through her pantie clad crotch as he completely takes the fishnets out from her legs, making them unwrap his head.

Changeling felt her panties getting wet from his tongue. He lifts his head up to see Zatanna biting her lips and massaging her own breasts. He then grabs her by the waist as he threw her over his shoulder as she shouts "OOH!" once she felt his hands grabbing her butt.

"Such a nice ass." he states as he gropes her butt making Zatanna squeal and moans. She can feel every pinch to her plump ass as well as every squeeze, and the massaging on her cheeks. She then felt her panties pulled down as he gives her juicy rear a good spanking.

"I've been a bad girl," Zatanna teases, "This is what I deserve."

Changeling didn't expect for her to say something like that. He eventually began to play along.

"You sure have!" He smacks her again. "What did I tell you about wearing this sexy costume, huh?"

"Ohh...It won't happen again...I can make it up to you...I promise."

She crawls out of the grip and rolls forward onto the bed. Her head was right underneath his crotch as she admired the massive bulge that contained his rock hard erection.

"Huntress said you turned it into a horse size...right?"

"Oh man, are you in that kind of thing too?" he asked worryingly.

Zatanna chuckled "No, I was just wondering if you can make it more...bigger."

Changeling smiles as his hard cock grew inches more. Zatanna was shocked to see it growing this large as he told her "12 inches is all I can take."

"Wow, I wonder what kind of magic did you do with this?" she asked looking at the long cock with shining eyes.

"Well its not magic, but thanks to my genetical DNA, I can change shape on any parts of my body. Hell, I once chopped my fingers off and they grew back." he said as he felt the magician's hands wrapped around his dick as she inserts her mouth into the tip.

She licks her tongue around the tip and wrapped her mouth around as much as she could. Due to the thickness of the man's dick, she couldn't take that much. She tried anyway as Changeling gripped onto his balls. He felt them tingling from the pleasure and began to twitch.

"I'll take care of that," Zatanna said as she planted a kiss on each nut, "I understand that they need a little tender love and care as well." She then used her left hand to massage them as she licked his tip. Although Changeling was satisfied, he craved more. He began to shove his dick deeper into her mouth which opens it as wide as possible. He pulled onto her hair and began to fuck her face.

Zatanna moans as she felt his dick pumping down to her throat. She controls her gagging reflexes as she let's it all in. He gives a pleasurable look from not only having her blowing him, but massaging his brass balls.

"Oh yeah!" He shouts as he humps his dick in her throat as he felt his juice pumping up. Zatanna can feel his cock shooting down his juice into her throat as she swallow it in.

He stops pumping and stays inside of her throat. His cum was shooting down in endless amounts as she still plays around wit the sack that was hanging from his legs. The pleasure was too much as he pulls away from her throat and falls back onto the bed with cum still shooting all over the place. Zatanna was amazed by the massive load he was releasing and didn't want it to stop. She took both hands and began to jack him off and watched the cum fly.

"AAAAUUUUHHHH!" Zatanna moans as she sticks her tongue out as Changeling's cum sprinkles all over her face and mouth. Cum shoots all over her breast as well as to her thighs. "It's soooo sweet." she moans as Changeling stop coming all over.

Glad you like it." he said as he grabs her hands and pins her to her bed "Now it's my turn!" he said as he held both of her hands with one hand, as he uses the other to touch her vaginal lips as he tickles her wet lower lips.

"AAAAAOOOOHHHH!" Zatanna squeals in ecstasy as she felt his fingers stroking her lower region. She raise her legs up as they twitch, as she felt herself getting more wetter from his touch. She then felt his fingers digging into her vaginal walls as she unleash some moans.

"Oh, shit! That feels really good!" she exclaims. She rolls her hips as she humps his fingers and he sticks them in as far as possible. Zatanna moaned from the pleasure and literally screamed when Changeling got close to her G' Spot. Her pussy was literally leaking from arousal.

"Go fast!" she begged, "Faster, faster, faster..."

He did as he was told a he increased his speed and was basically slamming her pussy against his hand.

Zatanna gasp for some air as she felt his whole hand inserted into her pussy, breaking the hymn with his fingers all together. "AAAAAAAAAOOOOOOHHHH!" she screams through pleasure as she ease the pain with her lover's hand inside of her vagina. "OH MY GOD, IT'S IN! YOU REALLY SHOVED IT IN!" she shouts as she cums it all out.

Changeling slowly removes his hand from inside of her by shrinking it down some more. "I think I may have destroyed your pussy." he said with an apologetic tone as he sees his cum filled hand.

"N-No worries." she replied as she place her hand on her crotch as she spoke "Leeh ym yssup!" as her blue and swollen vaginal walls heals. As it heels it starts to cum all over her legs and Changeling's hand.

"That feels MUCH better." Zatanna emphasized. She held on to her breast and continued to massage them. Changeling stared at her with lust filled eyes as the magician licked her own nipple and sucked on it.

"Does watching me please you, Mr. Logan?" She questioned already knowing the answer. His dick was throbbing and craving for more; craving for the main course.

He gripped the base of his length and attempted to guide it inside of her pussy. He feels it throbbing as Zatanna can feel it probing her. The head of his penis slowly slides inside and made Zatanna scream instantly. Her vagina was so tight that Changeling had to attempt to force himself the rest of the way in. He did just that and due to the length of it, a bulge is seen inside of Zatanna's stomach.

"It's in my stomach!" Zatanna shouts in shock "You won't get me pregnant, right?"

"I can control my sperm to not get you pregnant. So I'll be coming inside of you." he told her as he pumps into her as the bed shakes.

After loosening her up a little, he goes harder and faster. She feels every single pat inside of her: the tip, the shaft, and even the veins that were popping out. His balls smacked against her ass with every pump which causes him to moan and twitch. Zatanna's pussy was milking out all pre-cum that had a chance to leak out.

"It feels so good and hot inside of me!" she yells as she rubs her hands through the side of her head.

"I know, right?" he asked as he keeps pumping into her. For a good moments of moans and throbbing, he cums inside of her as the bed breaks down. Zatanna lets out a pleasurable moan.

"AAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Zatanna moans as she felt the cum inside of her.

Changeling and Zatanna all breath heavily as he gets his hard cock out of her. Zatanna felt her legs numb and tingly as she lay on the bed breathing heavily.

"They weren't kidding...you are a beast." she cooed as Changeling lay beside her as he kiss her on the lips while rubbing the back of her thigh.

"Thanks for the birthday gift." he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and nodded as she continues to twitch from pleasure. Zatanna leans forward and locks the last drop of cum from his dick. It jumps in excitement when her warm tongue comes in contact with his penis. Now it was time for him to leave and get back to where he should. He pulled his pants up and shook his head in embarrassment. The tip of his dick was sticking up above his pants.

"I'm becoming real popular now a days." he said as he looks around "Where are we?"

"We're in a Holiday Hotel, about close to Jump City." she respond as she creates a portal by saying "Emoh gnilegnahC dnes!" as a portal pops up. Changeling puts on his pants as he sees the portal to his room. "And yes, you'll be very popular in the superhero community. And happy birthday, Mr. Logan."

"Thank you, Zatanna." he replied with a smile as he enters the portal as it closes.

'Pretty soon, he'll have to go for Wonder Woman.' Zatanna thought as she gets up and head for the shower.

* * *

 **So who will be next in Changeling's lemony adventures? I'm also taking consideration in writing not just follow ups but some extra chapters to put in. In fact here's an extra chapter that's an AU thanks to detrametal's assist:**

 **Extra: Student/Teacher Romance.**

 **Lemon: Wonder Woman/Diana Prince.**

Garfield Logan has a very difficult problem. As a 17 year old Junior at his primes he was having a bit of a personal problem with one teacher in his history and health class. No, it's not like he hated her or anything or the fact that she hates him, but the biggest problem is something that is related to the teacher's appearance.

"Alright class, let's talk about the history of the Trojan War." spoke the woman before her students. Ms. Diana Prince was a tall, beautiful woman Garfield has ever seen for a teacher. She has long ebony hair that reaches down to her back, blue eyes like that of the ocean, and red lips as pure as rose. Her skin is so perfect for Caucasian, glowing tan. Her body is like it has been crafted by an artist of Greece but covered in clothing. A white button shirt fitting for her hourglass figure with the most sizable bust with broad shoulders and slim but athletic arms. She wore a well fitting mid length skirt that is fitting for her round shapely butt and long shapely legs, clad in brown stockings and black high heels.

To say the least, to Garfield he was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen as most of the boys sees her as a piece of ass to tap. He would always hear how Ms. Prince has a hot body and most of the boys, mainly that jock name Andrew or Adonis he prefer, thinks they have a chance with her. It sickens Garfield that even though he has a crush on Ms. Diana, he still respects her as a woman.

Sure be didn't pay enough attention to class due to staring at her rear as she faces the marker board, writing for notes to take. She was the idol wanted by the boys and the jealousy of the girls. Garfield knew that the boys would keep talking about how sexy she is.

The guy in front of him pulled out his phone and a picture of an hourglass and even with Ms. Prince looking away there was no mistaking the perfect match.

To many people she was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen, and to quite a few they would ever see. But as with every woman who's body was worthy of worship most of the guys just saw her as a piece of ass. Yes she was hot, but respect was missing especially one jock named Andrew who thought he was Adonis reincarnate. Now on top of absolutely hating Andrew he was absolutely fed up with the disrespect.

/

Shortly after class Gar had the infinite displeasure of walking past Andrew who was bragging about how he was going to fuck Ms. Prince. Gar sighed and stopped in the middle of the hall "Dude, didn't your parents ever teach you respect?"

Andrew snorted "The Great Adonis doesn't need respect for a measly teacher, she should just be happy to have sex with me!"

Garfield tilted his head "Really? You're talking in third person and you think she's the measly one here? C'mon be serious, she's a woman even movie stars and presidents would beg for, why the hell would she even think about sleeping with a guy who barely made it into high scho-"

His words were cut off by the shorter boy punching him in the face. Gar wasn't about to let that slide and lashed out with a fist that temporary changed the shape of Andrew's face and soon it developed into a brawl. Andrew made some hits but Garfield has given him a black eye and busted lip.

The teacher who finally came to break up the fight was none other than Ms. Prince.

/

Gar found himself sitting in the small entrance to Ms. Prince's personal office, since she taught two different courses she was allowed two classrooms and a personal office between the two, through the frosted glass he could hear Andrew screaming like a bitch and could see his figure waving his arms around like an idiot. The other figure didn't move and when the boy opened the door he could hear the punk muttering "One week suspension, stupid fucking bitch-"

"Mr. Andrew, make that two weeks. If I hear anymore it may not be a suspension." she warned and he scuttled out like a whipped dog. "Mr. Logan, please come in."

Gar really wasn't any worse for where after the little fight and he sat down in one of the two chairs before the teacher walked to sit on the front of her desk. Gar looked down for a second as she sat down and he realized he could see a flash of her panties, black lace, and felt his face flood with blush. "Mr. Logan, I have been watching you. This isn't the first time you've stepped forward when somebody has been talking about me like that, is it?"

Gar's eyes were wide and his jaw was on the floor "How…?"

With a giggle she cross her legs "Gar, do you really think we teachers don't hear things?"

"N-No Ma'am! I-I-"

She stood up "Don't worry Gar, I'm not angry with you. In fact I rather think you deserve a…reward." her smile wasn't exactly what he would call wholesome but it was exciting, there was a hint of something naughty in it.

She put her hands on the arms of the chair and leaned in and took his mouth by storm before he even knew what was going on. Not that he was going to fight it, oh no.

But his mouth opened "A-are you sure? I mean, I'm just a junior an-"

"Gar. Shut up." and like that something flipped in his head. He stood up and pressed into her as much as she was pressing into him. His hands that had been by his side for the first attack slowly but firmly grabbed her hips and she growled into his mouth, but it was the type to egg him on.

His grip wandered up to her ass, not that she was stopping him, hell she'd be a hypocrite if she did considering she was groping the seat of his jeans. Gar pushed her a bit further and she responded by pressing harder into him, so hard she could feel his erection against her as his hands started to wander up her back where found her bra strap.

Not even trying to fight it his hands followed the strap around to the front where he started to massage her breasts. She shoved him back in the chair before smirking "You like that Gar?" his answer wasn't really necessary as both of them knew she could see his dick trying to burst out of his jeans and both of them were panting heavily. She unbuttoned her shirt and unclipped her bra before allowing the strapless device to fall to the floor. She felt Gar's hand grabbing her legs together as he takes her heels off and moves his hands to her skirt. He unbuttons the skirt and panties as he proceeds to slide them out of her shapely legs along with her stockings, leaving her bottom bare and legs shine of hairless perfection.

Diana stepped back and pulled her legs up onto the desk and opened her pussy with her fingers "Come on Gar." there was something a bit needy in her voice but he hadn't spoken because his would be a thousand times more so.

His hands were trembling as he fumbled with his belt and his fly before shoving them and his boxers down in one fell swoop. Like a snake her hand darted down and grabbed his shaft before pressing it into her causing him to groan. Pulling him all the way in with her legs she whispered into his ear "God you're so cute!"

He hissed as he bucked into her once "I can live with that." she leaned back and pressed her hands into the table as he groped her breasts and started thrusting with no rhythm. She had no idea how far he was going to get before he came but she was enjoying the ride.

Gar would sheepishly admit that he knew he wasn't going to get her to cum before he did and he saw how she was enjoying things…but she was nowhere near orgasming so he thought about all the countless hours of watching porn. It was something he had always wanted to try (with Diana) but he didn't think he'd ever get the chance to. He kissed her and toyed with one nipple while his other hand slid down to his shaft and slid along before reaching her. It only took a second before he found her clit and started toying with it as best he could until he heard her gasp and moan. The stench of sex started to permeate the room when he came but his fingers and mouth started playing with her-desperate to get her to cum before he finished.

It only took a moment and she looked up at him satisfied as he flopped back into the chair "Okay. That was intense…" he made eye contact with the teacher who was staring at him with an odd light in her eyes "What?"

"You're the first guy to try so hard to get me to climax before you did. Other guys make it almost like a courtesy try then it's done." she answered.

"Okay? Soooo…?" when she didn't answer him he looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes for a moment to get his breath back. He heard the rustle of cloth and thought she was grabbing her dress when a hand cupped his balls. "Whoa!" he jumped and before he had a chance to say anything else she shoved his dick into her mouth and started sucking.

He could feel the softness of her cheeks and started groaning as she flicked her tongue up the very tip right under the head. His hands tightened on the armrests until they turned white and his hips started bouncing before she pinned his hips down and let his dick flop out of her mouth "No thrusting or I'll stop and that would be a shame. You really want to know what's going to happen after this, right?"

He nodded and tried pushing his hips into the chair when she started again, this time she would slide her hands up and down his shaft as she licked and suckled his balls. Just as he was loving every moment of what she was doing she was loving it too and the sounds he was making were making her wetter than she was, idly she wondered if she would have to wipe up the floor.

When she thought he was ready she stood up and grabbed him by the dick "Come on, this time I'm gonna be in control." she smirked before shoving him onto her desk and climbing up on top of him and sliding his dick into her ass. He was clenching his teeth so hard his neck was completely ridged. Her fingers slowly traced tiny circles around his nipples "Come on Gar! You're supposed to enjoy sex!" it came out more breathy than she meant it but he was bigger than she had thought and slowly she started to ride him. Every time she came down he became entranced with how her giant breast would bounce with her. He sat up and grabbed one as he pulled the other into his mouth, his free hand wrapped around her to help her balance as she continued to ride him.

There wasn't any pain considering he was slick both from her juices from before, her blowjob and now what was leaking out of her pussy was sliding down to her ass before coating his dick and balls.

Growling the hand not supporting her dove three fingers deep into her cunt as she slammed down on him. Everything about her tightened and he buried his face in her breast. His hips started meeting hers with equal force and his fingers never stopped pumping into her soaking wet hole. Her second orgasm slammed into her like a train and he followed.

Slumping down a bit she shuffled off the desk "Okay. That was even better than the first."

Damn near exhausted he just nodded thinking there wasn't anything to say. What he heard next caused him to gulp in terror and pleasure "Lets do it in the girls shower next." Well, a gentleman couldn't say no to his woman.

"Does your office door lead to the showers?" he asked her.

"It's empty and since its after school we'll have a wild time." Diana cooed as she stands up and felt Gar wrapping his arms around her but. He crouches down as he lifts her up over her his shoulder as he gives a good smack on her bare bottom "OOH! Looks like you've fished the perfect catch of the day."

"What can I say? You're greatest catch." he said as he opens the door that leads to Diana's personal shower. He continues to pat her buttocks making Diana giggle and then squeal as he gives her a good pinch on her cheeks. Her legs kicking in the air as he sets her down. The two starts stripping some article of clothing as Diana takes her button shirt off leaving her bare as well as Garfield who's naked as well. Diana was impressed to see how such a skinny guy can be so athletic.

"Come on, let's wash each other together." Diana said as she went to turn on the nob as the hot sprinkles of water hits them. Garfield went behind Diana as he wraps his arms around her, planting kisses on her neck as she moans. His hands pressed onto her large breasts as he massage them and pinches her nipples. His dick was throbbing onto her large rear which Diana didn't mind. He then turns Diana over to him as he gives her a passionate kiss, tongue switching salivas as their bodies touch each others.

"I love you, Diana." Gar said in between kisses.

"And I love you too, Garfield." Diana replied as she kiss him back as the two continue with their shower.

/

Time Skip.

Gar sighed as he walked up the steps to his house. College was kicking his ass, he was dead tired thankfully his job was a good stress relief, working at an animal shelter with the vet was good for him. The road to being a vet was long and he was glad he wasn't going it alone. His keys jingled as he opened the door and Diana's voice came from the living room "How was your day?"

He temporarily ignored the question to walk up behind her and kiss her cheek "Good. I did my first neuter alone to day."

His girlfriend's smile was breath taking "Good for you!" dating in secret had been hard but well worth it and when he told her that he was going to the local vet school she ordered him to move in with her. She turned around and slung her arms low across his hips "Do you think you should get a reward?" she asked with half lidded eyes and he would always recognize that tone.

"YES!" he said and flushed as she laughed.

"Of course you do. Now come here." she said as she pushed him down onto the couch and straddled his lap. God, respect had it's perks.

 **/**

 **What do you think of the bonus story? Remember to Review.**


End file.
